solarrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Solarrion Survivor: Phillipines
Episode 01: "Let's Be Morgan and Anna" A group of nine castaways have signed up for a thrilling adventure on Solarrion Survivor. Wendy and Aqua are immediately thrown into the position of power when they are chose as the tribe captains. They pick their teams, and they are then presented with their first challenge of coming up with tribe names. Aqua's team go with Anna and Morgan's Power Boobs! (later shortened to Morganna) whereas Wendy's team pick Skote. Morganna win immunity and send Skote to the first tribal council of the season. With TDN on the outskirts of his tribe, he was voted out 3-1 and was the first person voted out of Solarrion Survivor: Phillipines. Episode 02: "How Come Chwiis Didn't Pop Up For LeShawna?" The castaways begin their second challenge, with Morganna in the lead with five people over Skote's three. The challenge was to pick a previous Survivor contestant and post their name twenty times before the other player finished theirs, in one vs. one head-to-head matches. The first round was the tribal captains, Aqua vs. Wendy, Aqua won the point for Morganna. Next it was Tikki vs. Derpy, ending with Derpy winning a point for Skote and evening up the scores. Thirdly, it was Blake vs. Berry, with Blake winning the second point for Skote. Then it was Wendy vs. Tyler with Tyler scorring a point for Morganna, once again evening up the scores. The final matchup was Derpy vs. Aqua, ending with Aqua winning the final point for Morganna, sending Skote to tribal council once again. However, there was a twist where Morganna would have to vote for one of their own to be sent over to the Skote tribe, which was unanimously decided to be Izzy. Izzy moved over to Skote, and was immediately voted out by them unanimously 4-0, becoming the second person voted out of Solarrion Survivor: Phillipines. Episode 03: "Are We Back to Square One?" On the morning of the episode, Berry is taken ill and is immediately medically evacuated as she is no longer able to participate in the game. Following, the reward challenge begins, where the host reveals that it is time to merge. The challenge is to come up with a merged tribe name, with Derpy winning with the name Quezon. His reward was a clue to the hidden immunity idol, which he immediately found once returning to the camp. The immunity challenge was a balancing act, where one by one castaways had to compose themselves and balance. The last person to do this would fall off their pedestal into the water, thus being eliminated from the challenge. It ended with Blake winning immunity from the first merged tribal council. To the surprise of many, Wendy was blindsided when Derpy flipped his vote, causing Wendy to be eliminated 4-2, becoming the third person voted out of Solarrion Survivor: Phillipines. Episode 04: "This Was Worth the $80" The final five were greeted with the announcement that they would all be going to the Solarrion Auction in the afternoon. The first item was a challenge advantage, which was won by Derpy. The second item was Alecia Holden, won by Tyler. The third item was garbage, won by Blake, and the final item was a Double Vote, which was won by Tikki. Alecia had a surprise twist, where she gave the hidden immunity necklace to Tyler for winning her in the auction. At tribal council, Derpy played his hidden immunity idol on Aqua, shocking everybody. The votes were then read, resulting in 3-1-1-1, a tie. A revote then occured, ending in the same 1-1-1 tie. Since at this stage, everybody had some form of immunity, it was decided all immunities would be cancelled out, and rocks would be drawn. It ended with Blake drawing the purple rock, and he became the fourth person voted out of Solarrion Survivor: Phillipines. Ep 5 - "Oh My Eggs" Challenge: Left or Right? Left: Tikki, Derpy, Tikki Right: Tyler, Aqua, Derpy Tribal Council: Quezon (Derpy Immune) First vote: Tikki. Second vote: Tyler. Third vote: Tikki. Fourth vote: Tyler. First revote: Tikki. Second revote: Tyler. Fire Making: Tikki (eliminated). Ep 6 - "Now I'm Conflicted" Final Tribal Council. Zeroth vote: Tyler First vote: Derpy Second vote: Derpy Thrid vote: Tyler Fourth vote: Aqua Fifth vote: Tyler Sixth vote: Aqua Sole Survivor: TylerSurvivorFan. Category:Solarrion Survivor